


Puppy Tails - Violet

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [61]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes home to find a small, pale, curly haired child rolling on the floor with Gladstone in the living room.</p>
<p>This is full of fluff and will rot your teeth, please brush after reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Violet

The morning shift at the surgery had been a good one. There were always sick people of course but for once he’d actually finished on time. He popped into the off-licence on the way home and spotted a rather nice bottle of red wine on offer. He had all the ingredients for spaghetti bolognaise for dinner and Mrs Hudson was hiding a tiramisu in her fridge for dessert. Things were looking up. That is until he spotted the small, pale, curly haired child rolling on the floor with Gladstone in the living room. John stood at the door in shock.

“Bah!” It said spotting him and crawling toward him.

“Oh you’re home.” Sherlock shouted from the kitchen. Gladstone wagged his tail looking up at his dad as the small child held its arms out to be picked up. John put his bag on the floor and picked the kid up. Carefully he made his way over to the sofa. On further inspection he found that the child looked eerily like his boyfriend.

“Sherlock is there something you haven’t told me?” John said watching Sherlock make his way over with a plastic bowl and a bib.

“No.” Sherlock said managing to look surprised. He sat down next to John and fastened the bib around the child’s neck. “Can you hold her up so I can fed her lunch John.” Her? John giggled mentally, of course something so pretty had to be a girl.

“Do you want to tell me who she is?” John asked.

“I thought I told you, my niece is in London and she might pop in.” Sherlock smiled taking a scoop of the baby food. “Here comes the aeroplane.” He smirked making the spoon fly toward the little girl. She shrieked with laughter, John found himself grinning from ear to ear.

“I didn’t know your nice was 18 months old Sherlock.” John replied.

“Oh she’s not. Geneva’s 26. This is my great niece Violet.”

“Geneva?” John said crossing his eyes at the name.

“Sherry’s wife didn’t quiet understand the unusual names in the family and chose to name her after the place she was conceived.” Sherlock replied wiping Violets face.

“Like the Beckhams?” John said interested.

“Who?” Sherlock said as John rolled his eyes.

“So who in their right mind would leave you to look after a baby? And why?”

“I used to take care of Geneva when she was smallish, sort of.” Sherlock grinned. “You might also have noticed it’s very warm today, Geneva didn’t want to drag Violet all around London in the heat.” Violet clamped her mouth shut apparently not wanting anymore orange gunge. “I know Violet, doesn’t look very appetising to me either. One more bite and you can have a Rusk.” Violet looked up at John. “Don’t use your cow eyes on uncle John that isn’t going to work.” John stroked her hair.

“Go on one more bite then you’re done.” John said softly wondering if Sherlock was as cute as that age. Violet opened her mouth and Sherlock slipped a tiny spoonful of food into her mouth.

 

Sherlock sat on the sofa, the television on quietly in the background. Violet was asleep on his lap. He absently ran his fingers through her hair.

“You’re smiling a lot today.” Sherlock said to John who was openly staring at Sherlock. 

“You’ve got Rusk on your Spencer Hart suit.” John said looking at the crumbs and grubby hand prints.

“It’s worth it.” Sherlock said kissing the top of Violet’s head.

“You know I was going to make dinner tonight. I don’t think I’ll bother now. Once Geneva comes to pick Violet up I think we should go to bed.” John winked.

“Oh..” Sherlock replied as the doorbell rang. 

John made his way downstairs and was pleasantly surprised to see a young woman that he assumed was Geneva.

“Hello!” She said pulling him into a hug. “You are John aren’t you?” John smiled.

“Of course and you must be Geneva.” She put her shopping bags in the hall. 

“I’m the slightly less eccentric member of the family. Although..” She suddenly looked rather menacing. “If you hurt Sherlock, it won’t be uncle Mycroft you have to worry about.” John stepped back a puzzled expression on his face. Geneva smiled. “And that’s all I have to say about that.” She bounded up the stairs leaving John confused. “Where’s my little angel!” She shouted entering the living room.

 

“That was very good John.” Sherlock said licking the last vestiges of tiramisu from his spoon.

“Are you talking about the dessert or the amazing sex we just had?” John replied pulling the sheet up over himself.

“Both.” Sherlock grinned.

“You know you were very good with Violet today.” John said snuggling into Sherlock’s shoulder.

“Don’t get broody John, please. I have no intention of having children.” 

“No, no.” John grinned. “It’s just you were so good, you’re a natural.” 

“I’m glad you think so. Because Geneva asked if we would care for her one night next week.” John rolled his eyes.


End file.
